


Статисты

by Skaldy, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaldy/pseuds/Skaldy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Чувства в черно-белом цвете.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Статисты

Ощущать себя персонажем манги довольно непросто.

Это не похоже на локальный взрыв в масштабах личной вселенной или озарение. Не приходится ломать ногу, попадать в идиотские ситуации или висеть вверх тормашками, пока все взгляды прикованы к главным героям. И всё-таки это больно. Больно понимать, что любые действия или слова бессильны.

Аоне осознал себя статистом на первом году старшей школы.

Тогда он только пришёл в Датеко и учился быть хорошим блокирующим. У него получалось. До того момента, пока он не увидел настоящих героев этой чертовой манги. Наверное, все началось именно с этого. То, что он попал в спокон – было ясно как день. Нигде больше нет такого количества разговоров об одном и том же. Тактики, стратегии, мотивация настолько простая, что кажется — вот он, центр мира. Ни отвернуться, ни отодвинуться — смотри и впитывай, ведь это всё, что тебе позволено.

А потом «игра» закончилась, и он смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Мог улыбаться и получать высший балл на уроках химии (эксперименты закончились опаленными бровями, которые вообще перестали расти; но кого это волнует, если их и до этого почти не было видно). Мог гулять по парку Сендая неподалёку от университета и бросать мяч в кольцо вместе со студентами: стритбол Аоне любил ничуть не меньше, чем волейбол. Мог катать на плечах маленькую сестрёнку, упоминания о которой вообще не было в сюжете, и завидовать ей — она просто не знала всей правды. Таких незаметных статистов никто не принуждает к чему-либо. Живи, радуйся и не попадай в поле зрения главных героев — вот и весь ключ к счастью.

Чем больше он думал о своей роли, тем хуже ему становилось. Он знал, ощущал тем самым шестым чувством, что больше их команде не выиграть. Не пройти дальше, чем позволит мангака, и это ранило куда сильнее, чем собственная внешность, характер или роль статиста.

Он любил свою команду. Шумных игроков, немного придурковатых семпаев, устраивающих шоу каждый раз, когда они выходили на площадку. Они были ему как родные, и осознавать, что все их усилия бесполезны против других, он не хотел. Аоне ведь мог прыгнуть выше Хинаты Шоё, мог прочитать пасы Кагеямы Тобио. Но это ничего не меняло.

Он мог заблокировать их атаки, но только не в официальной игре: именно тогда начинался «сюжет» и все его способности были бессильны.

Аоне настолько отчаялся, что в один прекрасный момент приехал к дому Хинаты (несколько часов на автобусе и плутаний в горах) и тот, кажется, нисколько не удивился, увидев его на своём пороге. Словно было что-то, роднившее куда сильнее, чем с собственной командой.

—Тоже видишь всё в чёрно-белом цвете?

Это оглушило, перемололо всё внутри. Сидя на небольшой кухоньке, неловко держа в руках крохотную чашку, Аоне словно разбивался и склеивался заново. Как мастера, создающие шедевры в стиле кинцуги. Его склеивали по частям, обрамляя сколы золотом, чинили и давали шанс на вторую жизнь.

Аоне лишь сипло выдохнул и кивнул. Рядом с Хинатой Шоё было не так страшно.

— Кагеяма не знает, — тихо сказал Хината. Он вообще казался поблёкшим, словно выцветшим. Серой тенью себя «экранного». — Это так странно. Знать, видеть, ощущать, куда тебе спасуют в следующее мгновение и понимать, что ничего, абсолютно ничего, кроме мыслей, тебе не принадлежит. А иногда и они не твои.

Хината прижался к нему сбоку и его тепло прогоняло холод внутри Аоне. Не хотелось уходить из этого дома, с этой маленькой уютной кухни. Не хотелось оставлять Хинату Шоё один на один со всем этим дерьмом. Но что он может? Что могут они против целой системы и мира, где свои законы и правила?

Аоне лишь статист и прекрасно знал — никто не в силах изменить волю автора.

Тяжело быть живым в мире черно-белых страниц.


End file.
